


Whispers in the Dark

by iwaoikawaii



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, SouMako - Freeform, makoto never thinks he's good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoikawaii/pseuds/iwaoikawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve had so many chances, but I’m such a coward,” Makoto continues, laughing bitterly at himself. “I’m so weak, you deserve more than this. You deserve more than someone who only says things when you’re sleeping."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wechoosewhatwearesammy (Umqradenied)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wechoosewhatwearesammy+%28Umqradenied%29).



> One of my lovely best friends gave me the prompt "things I wasn't meant to hear" + soumako and this is the baby of that. Enjoy some fluffy soumakos

Sousuke’s falling asleep when he hears the soft whisper of his name against his back. There’s fingers lightly running up and down his arm, the calloused but gentle touch he’s grown so fond of, the small beads of warmth that let him know he’s not alone anymore. Makoto doesn’t say anything else, so Sousuke stays there, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend’s light touches. 

“Sousuke,” Makoto breathes again, and Sousuke realizes he sounds nervous, shy, even. He wants to turn around, ask Makoto what’s wrong, but something makes him stay put and keep his eyes closed. 

“I don’t,” Makoto starts quietly before sighing, and now Sousuke has the irrational panic that Makoto’s going to break up with him in his sleep, but he still stays, if only from fear now. “I don’t know how to tell you I love you to your face.”

Sousuke’s body completely freezes; he’s pretty sure he’s stopped breathing, but the pounding in his heart is a reminder that he’s alive and the unexplainable warmth that fills his body is proof that _yes_ , he loves this man, too. 

“I’ve had so many chances, but I’m such a coward,” Makoto continues, laughing bitterly at himself. “I’m so weak, you deserve more than this. You deserve more than someone who only says things when you’re sleeping. But I’m so scared,” and now Makoto’s barely audible, even though he was already whispering before. “I’m afraid you won’t love me and I’ll be alone, and I, I _can’t_.” Sousuke hears Makoto’s voice start to break, and he knows what’s coming. “I can’t bear to lose you.” Sousuke feels something wet hit his shoulder, and he can’t do this anymore, he can’t selfishly listen to Makoto anymore.

In one swift motion he turns, grabbing Makoto’s face and holding it gently as he places a soft kiss on his lips. Makoto’s eyes are wide, glassy and surprised, but it doesn’t take a moment longer for him to register what’s happening, and Sosuke feels him loosen up and relax into the kiss. 

When he finally pulls away, he rubs Makoto’s cheeks with his thumbs gently, a small smile on his face. “I love you, too,” he says quietly, cheeks actually tinting a little bit but he doesn’t care, nothing else matters but Makoto and this moment. “And I would never leave you. I will always be right here with you,” he promises, voice gently but the strength and love in it is clear, and Makoto nods slowly, eyes watering again. 

“I love you so much,” he whispers again, burying his head into Sousuke’s neck as he starts to cry softly. Sousuke chuckles, holding Makoto close with one hand threading through his hair and rubbing his back with the other.

“Such a baby,” he teases lightly, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. There’s a muffled “Sousuke!” against his skin, but his smile only grows.

“ _My_ baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at - aceiwa-chan.tumblr.com


End file.
